marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Kaiju
Summary Kei Kawade, callsign Kid Kaiju, was once an ordinary kid who lived in Atlanta, Georgia with his parents, Minouru and Deanna. A talented artist, he had a fascination with monsters and loved to draw them from an early age. However, when the Terrigen Mists swept through his hometown, Kei's latent Inhuman genes were awakened, undergoing Terrigenesis in the process. However, since he emerged from his transformation seemingly unchanged physiologically, his parents assumed that Kei hadn't obtained any noticeable powers, going back to their ordinary lives in the process. Unbeknownst to any of them, Kei had gained the ability to summon or create any monster he can draw, accidentally causing a global crisis when he began drawing dozens of powerful beasts like the Leviathons and Fing Fang Foom. Later tracked down by renowned monster hunter Elsa Bloodstone, Kei proved instrumental in averting the threat that he had inadvertently created. Now being placed under SHIELD's protection, he and his parents were relocated to the terraformed island of Mu, where he fosters his abilities until he's called upon to use his powers to combat truly titanic threats when they arise. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''10-B, Varies with his monsters, at least 5-C to 4-B with his strongest monsters Name: Kei Kawade, "Kid Kaiju" Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: 11 Years Old Classification: Nuhuman (Human with Inhuman Ancestry) Powers and Abilities: Summoning, Creation (Can summon or create virtually any monster he can draw from across space and time, including creatures from other universes. He can also create armaments for them), Teleportation (By drawing himself or his monsters at a particular place, Kei can teleport them virtually anywhere), Fusionism (Can fuse his monsters together into a more powerful entity, with himself in the cockpit to draw additional weapons and abilities and offer strategical advice), Enhanced Senses (Can peer through the fabric of reality to see where his monsters are coming from and sketch them based on what he's seen. However, he does not have complete control over this ability as he is frequently surprised by what he draws when he isn't paying attention), Can understand any entity he's at least partially drawn, allowing him to fully understand Groot and telepathically communicate with the monsters he's summoned Attack Potency:''' '''Human level (Despite his Nuhuman nature, Kei has not displayed any superhuman physical prowess, having the strength of an average, but healthy boy his age), Varies with his monsters (Some monsters are weak enough to be downed by Spider-Man, but others are far more powerful), at least Moon level to Solar System level Speed:''' '''Human level, his monsters have Sub-Relativistic+ to Massively FTL+ combat speeds (His monsters have battled entities like Jane Foster as Thor, Amadeus Cho as the Hulk, and Magneto. In addition, they matched Fing Fang Foom, who frequently battled the original Thor and Hulk. His monsters tend to have speed ratings of 6 and 7, indicating lightspeed to faster-than-light speed travel and combat speed) Lifting Strength:''' '''Human level, Superhuman Striking Strength:''' '''Human level Durability:''' '''Human level, Planet level to Solar System level with his monsters (Matched the Poison Fing Fang Foom and took blows from Jane Foster as Thor as well as Amadeus Cho as The Hulk) Stamina:''' Normal human Range:' Standard melee range, Several dozen meters with his monsters through their sheer size. Can teleport creatures across universes (Accidentally brought Poison Fing Fang Foom into the main Earth-616 reality and was nearly forced to do the same for other entities from the same realm) '''Standard Equipment:' A notepad and a pen. His monsters each have their own abilities, but Kei can create weapons like swords and spears for them. He typically has Intelligence:''' A talented young artist, Kei is able to quickly draw detailed sketches of monsters and their abilities fast enough to intervene in the heat of battle. Although he had only limited knowledge of his abilities until recently, his abilities are sufficiently advanced enough to summon entities as powerful as Fin Fang Foom and resourceful enough to persuade them to temporarily work with him. In addition, since being placed under SHIELD's protection, he is being rigorously tutored in various subjects, including advanced combat strategy, beginner's Kree, and xenomorphology by his mother and various tutors like H.E.R.B.I.E., the personal robotic assistant of Reed Richards and the Fantastic Four. However, Kei is still a normal eleven-year old, and is still fairly helpless in direct combat in addition to frequently suffering from self-doubt and fear due to the sometimes unpredictable and dangerous nature of his abilities. '''Weaknesses: The power of Kei's monsters is proportional to the his emotional stability. If Kei is feeling doubt, fear, and anguish, his monsters will be much weaker than normal and will not be able to combine. While the monsters Kei summons typically follow his general intent, he does not have fine control over their actions due to these monsters having their own wills, personalities, and motives, and they sometimes do not listen to him at all. Kei will receive a psychic backlash that causes a physical pain and injury should his original creations suffer serious injury or death. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Monster Summoning: Kei's Inhuman ability allows him to summon virtually anything he can draw, though he typically draws titanic monsters due to his interest in them. This drawing can be performed through any medium to achieve the desired effect, including hand drawings in a notebook, virtual drawings on a computer, and drawings in sand or soil with his foot. However, those in proximity to these creatures when they're summoned can be pulled along for the ride as well. Entities summoned in this way retain their wills and powers, but typically they follow Kei's general intent in times of danger, with entities as powerful as Fin Fang Foom choosing to side with Kei in times of need, albeit with Foom finding the experience humiliating and numerous other monsters announcing their intent to eat Kei if they were summoned again. Monster Creation: Kei has also created monsters of his own. These monsters also have their own wills and personalities, but are usually extremely loyal and friendly to Kei and those close to him. However, should they suffer serious injury or death, Kei will receive a psychic backlash, as seen when he suffered physical pain and a nosebleed after one of his early creations, Fireclaw, was impaled to death by the Leviathon Mother. Kei typically has five original monsters at his beck and call: * Aegis: An incredibly fast mechanical giant, Aegis has a nearly impenetrable chassis and the power to emit energy blasts from his eyes. * Hi-Vo: A massive electric lizard-like creature, Hi-Vo is incapable of human speech. In battle, it is as fast as Aegis and has the ability to emit electricity as an attack and absorb various kinds of energy, such as that of a failing nuclear power plant, to fuel itself. * Mekara: A mechanized giantess armed to the teeth with various weapons for both ranged and melee combat, she boasts incredible physical strength, being the most physically powerful of Kei's creations and laying down the heat with missiles, lasers, clubs, buzzsaws, and whatever else Kei can dream up for her. * Scragg: A peace-loving, vegetarian insectoid with great speed, strength, and durability, he is also able to fly. Unlike his compatriots, he is unable to emit energy in any way, but has cutting barbs for slicing apart obstacles and foes, can spit a sticky substance to restrain foes and hold things together, and release a swarm of smaller insects large enough to carry away humans to safety and eat through virtually anything. * Slizzik: A dragon-like entity that boasts impressive physical strength and durability, he is able to fly and breathe fire. He also has a prehensile tail for picking up objects and people for various purposes. * Monster Fusion: Kei has also demonstrated the ability to combine his monsters into more powerful forms. Thus far, he has only done so with his own creations, Aegis, Hi-Vo, Mekara, Scragg, and Slizzik, fusing them into a powerful entity Kei christens "Smasher", boasting more power than his other creations do individually. In addition, Kei drew himself a cockpit in Smasher's torso, allowing him to observe Smasher's fight in relative safety as well and allowing him to "pilot" Smasher by offering advice and quickly drawing up new weapons and powers for him. * Weapon Creation: Kei can also give his monsters new weapons and powers to work with as needed for as long as he has time to imagine and draw them. He most frequently does this with Smasher, but has also provided weapons for Mekara. In one instance, he summoned an alien warrior armed with a rocket hammer for Elsa Bloodstone to borrow. * Monster Communication: Kei is able to communicate with any entity he has at least partially drawn, being able to fully comprehend Groot, whose hardened larynx makes anything he says sound like "I am Groot" to the human ear, as well as engage in telepathic communication with Fin Fang Foom and various other monsters he's summoned.